Maiden
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: AU (1500's): Queen Rebekah searches for a new maid for her brother and none other than Caroline Forbes was chosen, however, when she realizes that she is the maid of the most powerful being on the planet, part vampire, part werewolf, she gets caught up in a love triangle, who will she choose, the dangerous Hybrid, the Original vampire or the Charming Werewolf? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey *Smiles Shyly***

**So You guys are probably wondering...(Another Story, How will you manage?)**

**Well Firstly, this is technically not a real story, it's my rewritten version of A Vampire Cinderella Story. The name was made up in a hurry because I watched Cinderella before I posted it so I thought about it and here it is, some of you thought I deleted it but no I rewrote it, well I'm still doing that because there are longer chapters more chapters more details more conflict more drama and more humor so I hope you enjoy it.**

**I love writing stories with Prolouges and Epilouges.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**_1500's_**

The Mikaelson kingdom was flooded with women, in various shapes and form, but one stood out from all the rest, one woman, named Caroline Forbes.

Caroline Forbes, 20 years of age and just not too recently, she started living on her own. Her mother took a job as a maid in the Duke of Mikaelson's mansion to support her and her father died from a werewolf attack when she was six years old.

She had no siblings but her best friends Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett were like sisters to her. She had other friends as well, one of them include, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's Brother.

The kingdom itself knew her, apart from the royals of course, there was not one person, you will pass by, and they do not know Caroline Forbes. If you were to ask anyone, they would describe her as a strong, brave, fearless, elegant and a smart woman. She mostly kept to herself; she would greet anyone she passed by without hesitation or anger.

Caroline was what most people in town would only describe as the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, everyone knew it; parents envied her beauty, wishing that their daughters would be as beautiful as her.

She was the most modest person anyone would ever meet. She acknowledged that she had beauty but she would never dare to compare her beauty to the Queen. She would never dare think of herself better than the Queen nor the Princes.

She was described as fearless because of the fact that she does not fear the magical beings that live or the demons that come with it fearless against vampires, hatred against werewolves and respect for witches, she even knew her best friend, Bonnie, was a witch, and the other, a doppelganger, Katarina Petrova, most know her by the name of Katherine Pierce.

Bonnie's grandmother died trying to releasing her from a tomb she was trapped in for years, Elena lost almost her entire family because of her, only left with her youngest brother. Bonnie never blamed anyone, as a witch, she understood that everything happens for a reason.

The Mikaelson kingdom was ruled by the Mikaelson family, who were over 600 years old, the oldest vampires in existence, the people refer to them as the Original Vampires from them, vampires all over the world were created, powers even to force their own kind to do their bidding, most feared family in the world, or so she was told.

The previous rulers were Esther and Mikeal Mikaelson, however, after decided that they wanted to live in peace up in the mountains behind the palace, they handed the throne to Rebekah, their only daughter to rule, the youngest of the siblings.

Rebekah has four siblings, all men, only girl among men. She was seen as fearless and powerful because of it.

The eldest, Finn, wanted nothing to do with the life of royalty so he got married to the woman he loved and moved away into the mountains with his parents; his wife's name, no one knows, nor do they care very much.

Second eldest was Elijah. He is said to be the most charming of them all, polite to everyone, a perfect gentleman. He's loved by all in the kingdom, especially by all the women. He was very handsome, charming smile, soft accent, unlike the rest of his siblings.

The third eldest was the prince that Caroline was most intrigued about, the Unknown, they call him.

We all know he exists, yet very little have seen him, no one in the kingdom knows his name, very little were generous enough to see his face, some people describe him a sinfully handsome, while others describe him as monstrous, but she has met many vampire, many witches and none were vicious for no reason, she was genuinely curious as to why he is the way people have described him.

Last son of Mikeal, was Kol. He is what women described as both a blessing and a curse. He was dangerously charming, but equally ruthless, killed for the sport of it, women were is specialty, Caroline would say.

Then there was the youngest but by far the most fearless, she would think so anyways, Rebekah. Even among men, she has managed to rule this kingdom with her head held high. That was something that men would not stand for but the men in the kingdom had no choice in the matter.

It was in the same year that her father had died that Rebekah was appointed as Queen and she has been Queen ever since, with her brothers ruling by her side, but Kol had gotten reckless and killed one of the maids because she could not hold her tongue.

The Queen is in search of a new maid from the kingdom.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Your Queen is looking for a new servant girl for her kingdom, she must be between the ages of 16 to 25 and all of them must enter the palace wearing veils, if you wish to apply, go to the castle at once, she will be questioning each and every one of you until she has found a maid from one of you, she will be accompanied by the prince most of you refer to as 'Unknown' and if he wishes, he may ask questions as well. Arrive before sunset or you will not be allowed through the castle gates" the man, with the bald patch on the top of his head, royal uniforms consisting of a blue velvet material and gold embroidery; announced, from the front of the royal carriage, standing among the footmen with a scroll in his hand. He sat back down, eyeing everyone with judgmental stares as the carriage rides off to the road out of town and into the forest where there's a road that takes you back to the castle, a walking distance of a couple of almost an hour but a carriage ride of not more than three.

Caroline stood, basket of fruits and vegetables she had just bought from the market across the road as she heard the words, a smile crept on her face as it hid behind the hood of her navy blue hooded dress.

She spun around, heading for home when she heard the giddy voices of what she would like to consider her only best friends.

She turned to her left so see them running towards her as if they are in competition; she smirked at their childish behavior.

"Caroline!" Jeremy exclaimed, holding out his hand as if he wants her to pull him further.

She folded her arms together while holding the big basket, shaking her head at them in amusement, Elena had managed to pull her little brother back and beat him to meet her and she held up both hands in victory.

"Yay, I won!" she shrieked.

"You cheated!" Jeremy breathed, as he leans his upper body forward in efforts to catch his breath.

"You're weak" Elena sneered at him, as she pointed right at him and giggled.

"The both of you are horrible" Bonnie laughed and grabbed the basket from Caroline's hands.

"I'll be carrying this, thank you!" she chirped, smiling mockingly at her and walked pass her.

"What in the world is wrong with all of you?" Caroline asked, eyeing them all in ridicule.

"The man, the announcement, didn't you hear?" Bonnie asked, as she spun around to face her.

"I was barely footsteps away from the carriage, Bonnie, of course I heard" Caroline stated with a blank expression.

"They are in search of a new maid, I am thinking of considering it" Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie, are you joking, you could die there, Kol would kill you, as he did the last one" Elena said in a worried tone.

"I'm a witch, he'll be lucky to get two feet in front of me" she smiled proudly.

"Caroline, you should come too, he said the Unknown will be there" Bonnie raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I am going" Caroline smiled, snatching her basket from Bonnie while she was in shock and walked away from them, knowing that they will eventually follow.

They did follow her, but in silence, she knew they were starring at her, she could feel their eyes on her, seriously giving her a slight headache but she ignored it, this was her chance, to see this prince, to meet the Queen she has looked up to since she was young, the job itself would be a treat, she doesn't have much to do at home anymore since her mother left.

Her house was located in the woods, very secluded, lonely, a small wooden cottage in the middle of nowhere, she loved the peace at times, but sometimes it would be nice to hear some voices in the house, just to ensure her that she is not completely alone.

After walking for at least 20 minutes, she finally made it back home where she went up those tiny three wooden steps and pushed the door open, leaving it for her friends to also enter.

Jeremy closed the door behind her, everyone sat around the wooden table placed in the center of the room where there were at least 6 chairs, Bonnie and Elena sat at the both ends of the table and Caroline stood next to Bonnie and waited until she set her basket down on the table to speak.

"Caroline, what are you saying, you cannot be a maid, for that family especially, they might feed from you or kill you or worst, they might turn you into one of them" Jeremy spat.

"I've been taking vervain my entire life, I'm very well trained by the vampire hunter, Alaric and I refuse to be fed on or turned against my will" Caroline quickly replied in confidence "Jeremy, look, I know you're family hates vampires and I get that, I really do, but I have no hatred against them, they have not done me no harm" Caroline added

"I don't hate all vampires Caroline, or did you forget that the only living relative that's left of my family, is technically dead and 600 years old" Jeremy sighed heavily and sat on the wooden rocking chair next to the door.

"Katherine still does not want to come here and live with the both of you?" Caroline asked, as she took a seat next to Bonnie at the table.

Jeremy got up and sat on the other side of Bonnie, keeping his eyes on Caroline.

"No, I know she wants to be around family, I know this, but something is keeping her from coming here…" Elena trailed off.

"It could be someone" Bonnie suggested.

"Maybe, but she refuses to return to the Mikaelson kingdom; it's been 5 years, whoever she has been running from still hunts her down" Elena huffs, slouching in her seat.

"I wish I can help her but I can't" Bonnie shrugged and sighed sadly.

"It's okay Bon, you don't have to, she'll come on her own, let's just give it time" Elena suggested.

"Now, Care, are you sure you want to do this, I know you, and you can take care of yourself even among a couple of Original Vampires, but are you sure?" Bonnie asked, as she wasn't even sure she wanted to put herself in that kind of danger.

"I'm sure of it Bonnie, you should be asking yourself that question" Caroline smiled, as she was well aware that in some way she was also asking herself that said question.

"I'm not even sure, but on our way, I'm sure I can figure it out" Bonnie smiled suggestively, as she got up from her chair.

"Oh yes, let's go, we don't want to have to wait in a long line" Caroline agreed as she got up from the chair and headed into her bedroom, where she then went to her dresser and pulled two face veils, one for Bonnie and one for herself and undressed herself, wearing an ivory/cream crushed velvet Celtic dress with mameluke sleeves, the neckline was trimmed with a cream guipure lace, corset style closure back with ivory lacing, the hood was lined with ivory duchess satin and trimmed with cream guipure lace, Caroline wore it with a hip belt with a Celtic knot and designed in soft gold her mother had sent her for her birthday three years ago, she didn't want to wear it and draw attention to herself but she was about to enter the palace and she would do so well dressed so once she was done, she exited the room.

They made their way to the palace, on foot, which was quite the walk but they were too accustom to walking to even notice, especially Caroline. They walked in the middle of a large lumpy road, where there were trees on each side which lead into the forest, the branches of the trees somehow arched themselves to shelter them from the harshness of the sun.

We had finally reached to the gates and the two tall well framed guards, holding a golden spear with arrowed heads, opened the grand silver gates for the girls with a heartwarming smile, as Caroline stepped in, she noticed that Bonnie was no longer behind her, instead, when she turned around, she saw Bonnie standing next to Jeremy with a sad smile on her face, Caroline realized that she really didn't want to do this and completely understood. She gave Bonnie a reassuring smile and one nod before she put on her black veil, wrapping it securely around her mouth, right above her nose, leaving her eyes visible and raised her hood over her hair and turned around, heading straight inside the palace with her head held high.

As she entered the palace, she stepped into an entrance hall, which was rather large and quiet, a little too quiet for there to be interviews going on she mused, but she walked down the halls nonetheless. The walls were a mahogany wood but with no windows or no source of light and the floors were a smooth solid concrete, she could vividly see her reflection on it. She walked down the hallway and noticed that the hallway led to the right side of the castle, so following the hallways, she eventually stumbled on a line of women awaiting their turn. She stood in the back of the line, where a guard stood, keeping an eye on the women as she admired the art hung on the walls each in line, various landscapes and scenery, and she was mesmerized by such art. She turned around slowly and saw the guard standing strong and tall, looking straight ahead and nowhere else, she was amused by him, his stance, his posture, as if someone would punish him if he relaxed only for a few seconds.

"Excuse me" she said sweetly, hoping that he would take time from his guarding to listen to her.

He made no move.

She smirked but she was nothing if not persistent "Hello there"

He looked down at her and slowly cocked his head to the side.

"You look uncomfortable" she giggled lightly, hoping no one would hear her conversing with the guard.

He smirked at her and looked back up.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, as she was genuinely curious as to who made all the art in this castle.

He looked down at her, urging her to continue.

"Who is the artist for all the art hung up on the walls?" she asked.

"The prince, who else?" he replied in a questioning tone, voice heavy, strong and commanding.

She smirked and shook her head "The kingdom has three princes, could you be clearer?"

"The Unknown Prince" he smiled a small smile at her, amused by her.

"Oh, he's very talented, thank you" she thanked him, still smiling at him as he spoke to her.

He eyed her for a while "Is there something else you wish to know?" he asked finally.

"I do not wish to ask you anything" she replied, almost in a chuckle, he looked straight now, away from her "However I would like to give you some advice" she continued, he looked down at her now, which an eyebrow raised and the corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement "If you would allow me"

"You may" he stated.

She placed her hand delicately on his shoulder and smiled at him "Relax" he chuckled lightly "You look more nervous than the other woman here" she giggled and he chuckled.

"What about you, are you not nervous?" he asked, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"No, I have nothing to fear" she replied, as if it was a ridiculous question.

"You know what the Mikaelson's are, right?" he asked, slight doubt in his voice.

"That they are Original vampires, the first of their kind and stronger than any ordinary vampire alive?" she asked softly "In a manner of speaking" she smirked.

"You are not afraid?" he asked, slightly shocked.

"No, as I said, I have nothing to fear" she replied "But I guess that you do?" she asked softly, hoping none of the other girls were hearing her.

He looked baffled, as if she had seen into his soul without fail

"What makes you think…?"

"A man is not a man if he cannot acknowledge his own fears" she interjected, knowing that he was about to protest.

He was honestly surprised by her, but before they even got to continue, another guard approached him and whispered something in his ear and walked back down and the guard was now looking at her with horror.

"The prince has heard our conversation, he wishes for you to enter the room at once" he said, slight tremble to his voice.

Her amused appearance fell as the thought of what they might do to the guard for conversing with her; she decided that she would plead for his life, because it was her fault to begin with. He held out his hand, gesturing her to walk ahead, she smiled sadly and walked down the hall, head held high, holding her dress up slightly to prevent herself from tripping.

She entered the room and saw the queen, she sat, on her throne, a tiny flight of stairs near the foot of their seats, head held high, but her eyes were on the papers in her hands as a guard stood behind her, staring blankly at the wall behind her.

A man sat on the other seat next to her, looking straight at her, amused smirk on his face, made chills run up and down her spine, her stomach flip and her heart thump against the bodice of her dress, but she was not helping herself, because she was staring at him, very handsome indeed, dirty hair long to his shoulders, full and fluffy, light stubble, small frame but she could very well see the outline of his muscles from the white shirt he wore, one foot stood as close to the seat as possible while the other was spread out wanton like, one hand lay on the arm rest while the other supported the weight of his head as he leaned sideways, either admiring her or trying to stare at her to death, either way she hated when people would stare at her and he was no different.

She realized that she was in front of the queen and a prince and she has not yet curtsied, so she did and waited for the queen to give further instructions.

"You may rise" she stated, eyes still glued to the papers in her hands.

She rests the papers in the hands of the guard behind her and finally looked at her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Caroline" she replied, she was looking straight at the Queen but she can very well see him starring at her from the corner of her eyes and her heart rate was starting to send her nerves to the edge.

"Sweetheart, as I recall, you so very boldly stated that you do not fear us, your heart pounding against your chest says otherwise" he stated, voice thick with the accent of his family, soft yet very manly.

"I am not afraid of any of you; however I have and will always feel uncomfortable when someone stares at me" she quickly replied, feeling insulted by the lack of privacy and his tone of amusement.

"That is very brave of you to say" Rebekah said, surprised by the girl in front of her "How old are you?" she asked.

"I am 20 years old" she replied.

"Your appearance is of a 16 year old, did your mother send you here or your father?" she asked.

"No, I came on my own, I live alone" she replied, voice lower and softer.

"Where are your parents?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"My father died when I was younger from a werewolf and my mother left for work and never returned" she replied, deciding to ignore the prince's stares.

"That is very tragic, you have my condolences" she said "Our last maid was killed viciously by my younger brother Kol, she was as brave as you are, why work somewhere where each second is more precious than the last" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"A friend of mine asked me a question very much similar to that, I have yet to answer but what I can tell you that I do not know Prince Kol as well as you do but I do not plan on changing who I am because of a man with the temper of a child, I plan to be myself at all times" she replied, standing straight, controlled her heart rate and hands behind her back.

Klaus was amused and intrigued by her at the same time, someone like her was rare to find he mused.

"The truth is something that I value and for that I thank you, even my own dear brother lie to my face. You have been chosen, you may start tomorrow" Rebekah smiled at her.

"Yes your highness" she replied, as she gracefully curtsied before them both.

"Where exactly do you live?" she asked.

"South, in the forest I have a cottage" she replied nonchalantly.

"I do not like that you live alone, please accept my offer to live in the palace with us" she smiled, hoping that she would accept her offer.

"Of course your highness, who will I be serving?" she asked, slightly upset that the obvious answer would be Kol.

"Nik" she replied.

"Excuse me?"Caroline asked; she did not know this Nik person Rebekah mentioned.

"Oh, my apologies, him" she corrected herself, pointing at the prince sitting next to her, who was wearing the most annoying yet sexy smirk on his face, as if he was glad that she was shocked.

"As you wish, I will arrive tomorrow" she said as she turns around to head for the door.

"Before you leave, is it possible that you move in tonight, I have an urgent matter to attend to early tomorrow" he asked kindly.

She smirked, but didn't bother to turn around "I'll pack and return as soon as possible then" she replied as she quickly heads for the door but turns around as she was about to exit "I beg of you, please do not punish the guard for speaking to me, I should not have spoken to him" and exits the room with a smile on her face and her entire being giddy with excitement.

Klaus was taken aback by her words, he had just heard her plea for the life of a mere guard and not her own, and this intrigued him. Rebekah turned to face her brother.

"You will not harm the guard, he is under my protection and that of Caroline's, and do we understand each other?" Rebekah asked, a victorious smirk on her face, as she fold her arms across her chest and arched an eyebrow at him.

"The thought hadn't reach to my head until she had mentioned it, sister, I will not harm him" Klaus held up his hand in defeat and got up and head down the little flight of stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked, slight tremble to her voice as she eyed him leaving her,

"I am going to prepare a bedroom for her and have Kol escort her to her room, I want to see how long she'll last with him before he kills her" Klaus smirked and exited the room.

"I swear if Kol harms her…" Rebekah mumbled and held her hands out for the guard to return the papers to her. She liked the girl, she would not openly admit it at this point but she did, her bravery, her honesty and she seemed friendly.

Klaus walked out of the hallways, surprised that everyone had already cleared out and headed to the said guard and stood in front of him.

The guard bowed at him.

"She has asked me to spare your life" Klaus stated "Therefore I cannot harm you, the queen also pleads for your life" Klaus added and walked away from the man.

* * *

She had removed the veil and ran back home and was surprised that her friends waited for her inside, they were sitting around the table, all were shocked by the smile on her face and the way she had barged in the house.

"I got the job" she stated.

"I am not surprised at all" Bonnie smirked as she stood and moved from behind the table to hug Caroline, congratulating her.

"Why do you say that?" Caroline asked, as she released Bonnie, eyeing her curiously.

"It depends; did you take off the veil in their presence?" Elena asked; her voice laced with sarcasm.

Caroline glared at her knowingly "No I did not, Elena, why must you think that I must get everything with a pretty face?" Caroline asked rhetorically.

"Because you do" she scoffed.

Jeremy chuckled "Alright ladies, calm down, what happened?"

Caroline huffed and sat down next to Jeremy and told them everything, in which they laughed at her.

"Your sharp tongue gets you into and out of trouble, it's equally infuriating and a good thing" Jeremy huffed with a smile.

"Whatever, just come help me pack my clothing" she rolled her eyes and went into her bedroom, leaving the door open for her friends to enter and help her.

They all packed her clothing for her while she prepare her veil and hood perfectly before she took the bags from, promising them that they will see her soon before locking the house down completely, bidding her friends goodbye as they head home and she headed back to the palace.

When she arrived, the same guard that she had spoken to her was waiting along with the same two guards that were posting at the gate, recognizing her, they allowed her in and the guard bowed at her and took her bags.

They stayed silent, walking down the entrance hallways she had first seen only a few hours ago.

"You are alive and well" she stated proudly.

"I have you to thank for that it seems" he chuckled, walking down the familiar entrance hallway.

"You do not have to thank me, it would have been my fault, and I tend to speak freely" Caroline explained, proudly.

"Still, I thank you" he said as he froze at the doors and rests the bags down. He then pushed them open and took the bags and entered the room.

Caroline was surprised to see that not only was their seats were gone, but the stairs as well, it was as if they were not even there to begin with.

Instead she was left with one big room, with four different stair cases, one on each corner of the room; they each started in the middle of the walls and worked their way up, with at least three steps in the middle of them. The room had four guards, two on each side and there was a door at the opposite end of the room.

"Is she here yet, I hate waiting" a man groaned loudly as he descended the stairs, Caroline head spun to meet the voice and she was met with the face of none other than Prince Kol.

He froze at the bottom of the stair case as he took in her appearance, he noticed that her hair was well hidden and her face was hidden behind a veil, he didn't care though, he heard that she spoke freely and he only hoped that she did as she was expected, he would have a reason to kill this one as well.

"Good evening" he stated coldly, signaling the guard and her to follow him.

She didn't even have time to curtsy, so she shrugged it off and followed.

He took her to her to the staircase on her right, and she walked up behind him, the second floor consisted of rooms upon rooms upon rooms. He walked right, straight down the hall until they met with a dead end, which also happened to be a room as well, with giant wooden doors. Kol unlocked the doors and pushed it open, handing her the key.

"This is your room" he said angrily.

"Thank you, your highness, May I ask you something?" she replied, also wanting to know what has him in such a horrid mood.

"I have heard what happened today by my brother, he tells me you speak freely as did the last maid, so please, do ask" she smirked at her, a smirk that would frighten even another vampire but she was simply amused by his words.

"Are you angry about something, your tone suggests so" she asks softly.

"My sister and my brother are making me escort you to your room and I am a prince, there are maids or guards for this" he replied viciously, arms folded across his chest.

"I am terribly sorry that I have upset you, I do hope that your mood changes into that of happiness very soon" she said as she curtsied gracefully before and took her bags from the guard, giving him a light nod before and walked into her room.

"You are different from other girls" she spun around at his words "You are indeed brave, but you are also kind and compassionate, you treat me as your equal and your superior, I like you" he explained as he quietly walk away, she showed no fear and only kindness, that was the first time something like that has happened and it was refreshing to say the least.

She rests her bags down and quietly marveled in the beauty of the room, very pale lavender colored walls, there were a drawer located to the left, with a small mirror stuck to the wall just above it, a wardrobe was to her left at the corner of the room, a large mirror stood next to the wardrobe, the head of the large four poster bed was backed up against the wall on the right side, it was large enough to fit at least 5 of her on it. White sheets that almost looked like silk to her, but she needed to take a bath before she touched the bed of all things, so she turned around, glad everyone had left and closed the doors, she unpacked all of her clothing, hanging her dresses in the large closet, resting everything else in drawers neatly folded. There were two different windows that were located opposite side were wide open and the curtains were pushed aside, showing her that it was almost dark. She walked over to them and closed them. She then noticed that there was a door at the corner of the room to her left, she went towards it and opened the door to find a tub filled with water that had steam coming out of it and towels were on a small table next to it. She smiled and rid herself of her clothing, taking a very long bath, by the time she was done, she was relaxed, she felt free and it was dark. She dressed herself in a nightgown chemise, something she was not accustom to but she wore it nonetheless and fell on the bed, she fixed herself on the bed properly, pulling the warm sheets over her and snuggled into the pillows, she fell asleep within seconds with a certain Original vampire in her dreams.

* * *

**So I hope you like this version of it because I like writing historical Fanfics, ever since The Tudors actually :)**

**I would really like to know your thoughts, please, if you have a second to spare :)**

**Dear Cindy...**

**I love it.**

**I hate it.**

**xoxo (Name Here)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not deserve your love you guys, Omg this story just blew up in my face like seriously guys I love you for it.**

**I'm working on yet another fic and this one is kind of based on Gossip girl, meaning the school uniforms and the glamour of it. It's like a high school fic, AU/AH of course. I'll put the description below.**

**If you guys keep updated with my profile, you would know that I'm on a Haitus/Semi Haitus until next yr, my dad is trying to do the impossible.**

**But I've decided that for you guys, I'll cave into my father's wishes so that I'll get time to write for you guys.**

**I wanted to write out the first chapter of my new fic, finish the historical AU oneshot which can hopefully turn into a full blown story if you guys want, write the first chapter to Forever and Always, this chapter and Chapter 13 of Royal Temptation for you guys in one night and I realised that I'm not god lol.**

**I honestly do not know what I'll be updating this fic again, as I said the story is already written out, I'm just adding in things, more days, more months maybe, some more dynamic between the pairings Kol/Caroline, Klaus/Caroline , Tyler/Caroline as well as everyone else and I managed to get this done tonight, if I get the time tomorrow, I'll update Royal Temptation and maybe finish the first chapter of Forever & Always**

**Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

The next morning, Caroline awoke to a stroke of sunlight that was beginning to sting her naked arm, she whimpered at the pain before fluttering her eyes open, the her mind was still very much groggy but she could see the bright white light from her very open window.

She closed her eyes again only to realize that she had closed those windows last night. Her eyes shot open and her upper body shot up into a sitting position to realize that her bath room was wide open, a dress was on the bed but the doors were closed, which means that someone was in here.

She crawled off bed and went into her bath room, to see that the water she had taken a bath in was gone and clean water was placed in the tub, along with a clean towel. She walked out into her bedroom and looked out the window, she realized that the sun had already risen and she was terribly late, she grabbed her clothing and ran into the bathroom, quickly taking her bath before she dry herself, put on the dress that was sent to her, which was a plain white skirt, it was full length, with elastic neckline, she wore it off her shoulders, wanting to try something new for a change, she put on the blue handkerchief skirt which was blue then she put on the bodice, which was a darker blue and she brushed out her hair, leaving the curls loose and free, her hair extended to the small of her back.

She was about to reach the veil she had rest on her bed when the doors to her room swung open, a gust of wind brushed passed her as she saw the prince standing there, anger seeping from him, she quickly curtsied, making sure to keep her face lowered as she was not wearing her face veil, standing near the bed post.

His anger for her tardiness had quickly disappeared once he saw her, it was a quick glance, but he saw something, he saw her eyes, her lips, he had to see her again, he had to make sure his eyes did not deceive him.

He relaxed himself, slowly entering the room, approaching her and stood right in front of her, her head was still facing the ground.

"Prince, I am terribly sorry for my late sleeping habits, I can assure you that it will never happen again" she mumbled, she knew he was close to her but what was he doing? She couldn't tell.

"You may rise"

"I am not wearing my veil, your highness, I am afraid I cannot" she said sadly.

He chuckled lightly at his sister's odd sense of humor, making the women wear veils because she could not stand to see such ugly women in front of her was laughable.

"I would like to apologize for my sister's odd sense of humor, the women were made to wear face veils to amuse her highness, no maid that works here wears them and no maid of mine wears such piece of clothing" he explained, voice dripped of amusement.

She hesitated before she slowly lifted her head, but kept her eyes down. Klaus's facial expression grew hard and numb, he was shocked, more shocked than he let on.

"Why won't you look at me, am I that hideous?" he joke, trying to ease some of the shock of her appearance in him.

Oh she had her reasons why she feared to look into his eyes, she felt weird looking at him from such a close distance, the queasy feeling in her stomach was eating her away, nagging her, she hated feeling like this, no man made her feel like this before and the fact that him of all people makes her feel like this didn't completely make her sick but she raised her eyes to meet his and she felt as if she was nailed to the floor instantly, she couldn't move even if she wanted to, he was sinfully handsome, for a moment she felt as if he was the only man on earth, because there he stood in front of her, tall and proud as if he knows the effect he has on her.

He starred at her for what seemed like hours, it certainly felt like hours too; her eyes, the most mesmerizing blue eyes he has ever seen, the light in the room gave her a glow of an angel, her milky white skin, so creamy, so delicate, the slight blush on her cheeks, the quiver of her lips, he smirked at that, he knew the effect he had on her and he liked it, he reveled in it, the power he had over her body reactions.

"Forgive my forwardness, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he acknowledged.

She suddenly felt a slight sting to her cheeks and for some reason she felt nervous under his stare, she knew when she was blushing, the feeling wasn't foreign to her, but she has not blushed when someone called her beautiful in years, she couldn't bring herself to remove her eyes from his, it felt as if she was stuck in place for some reason.

"Thank you, your highness" she replied softly.

They both starred and starred at each other until Caroline realized that she was starring like one of those crazed girls in town, so she shook her head, in which Klaus also came out of his daze "You are already late for your urgent matter" she stated the obvious.

"I am already ready, I was just about to come scold you for sleeping in" he chuckled lightly at her tiny smile that graced her lips.

"Again, I apologize for sleeping in, it will not happen again"

"I'm sure it wouldn't" he nodded.

They stood, looking at each other for a while, Klaus still shocked, overwhelmed and surprised by her beauty to say anything at the moment.

He took in her appearance, she reminded him of someone, a woman he was sure of, who, is what was puzzling his mind.

"You remind me of someone" he voiced his thoughts.

Her brows wrinkled in confusion and her head slightly turned to the side, as if signaling him to explain.

He thought back to when he first met her, although she was wearing a veil, Rebekah had ask her for her name, although, he did not catch her last name, maybe if he knew her title, he might be able to figure out who she reminded him of.

"What's your title?"

"Forbes"

Wait, he thought, Forbes, Elizabeth's maiden name, that's why she looked familiar he realized, although, since Elizabeth was the duchess, he assumed she would be at their mansion, instead of living alone in a cottage, she did say that her mother left for work and never returned, he did remember Liz was the maid of the Duke before he died and he fell in love with her and married her, suddenly, everything made sense and he thought it would be nice for them to reunite, not just for Caroline, of course, but for Liz, he always liked and respected the woman, and knowing that Caroline is her daughter made him like and respect her more.

They stood in silence, starring at each other for another while before Caroline cleared her throat and brought herself back to earth.

"Is there anything you would like for me to do while you are gone, your highness?" she asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"My room needs tidying, that is all, just a few clothing here and there, nothing too heavy" he replied, reaching to his neck to pull out a long chain with two keys hanging from it. He unhooked it and pulled out one key and handed it to her, it was black and cold she thought and he placed the chain back around his neck and hid the other key close to him.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, that will be all" he smirked, he found her confused look to be amusing, she probably thought that he would work her like a slave.

"He turned on his heel and walked towards the open doors and once he at the doors, he spun back around and grinned at her "Caroline, do tell me what did you think of the painting when I return" and he left, leaving Caroline utterly confused.

That afternoon, after getting acquainted with the other maids and getting herself something to eat, she decided to head to his highness's bed chambers to get started on tiding up.

Then she remembered one key detail, she had absolutely no idea where his bed chambers were.

She forgot to ask him before he left, starring at him as made her careless she mused.

She decided to just wander about the castle until she found someone she can ask, but she was carefully looking at every door and every corner in search of his room, but after realizing that all the rooms in this castle had the same door, she gave up.

She turned around yet another corner, looking behind her when she bumped into someone with a rock solid hard chest, an 'oomph' left her lips before she felt herself loose her balance and fall back, she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact when she felt a gust of wind past her, heard a whoosh and thankfully, a pair of strong arms caught her before she could hit the floor.

"My apologies darling, I should watch where I'm going next time" she heard an oddly familiar voice said.

She slowly opened her eyes and they were met with really big brown eyes and a mischievous smirk, once her vision cleared, she realized that it was Prince Kol she bumped into.

"I should be apologizing your highness, I was not watching where I was going either" she said, looking up at him and suddenly feeling annoyed by his self satisfied smile.

His smirk grew as he straightened himself, and straightened her as he released her from his hold.

"You're a new face; I believe we haven't met before"

Caroline wanted to shake her head, she couldn't blame him, she was wearing a veil, so like Klaus, he also did not recognize her but she kept herself still and smiled shyly.

"We have met before, you escorted me to my room last night I believe" she smirked as realization struck him.

"Nik's new maid, I see you must be acquainting yourself with the castle?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest and his smile never wavering.

"Actually I'm looking for my master's bed chambers" she replied, feeling embarrassed for not asking him for directions in the first place.

Kol raised an eyebrow suggestively at her and his grin only widen at her words.

Caroline noted his facial change and was confused when she replayed her words in her head and scolded herself in her mind for her poor use of words.

"My apologies, he asked me to tidy it up but he forgot to mention the whereabouts of his room to me before he left" Caroline clarified and Kol let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry darling, but when you said you were looking for my brother's bed chambers, I automatically assumed the worst, my brother likes pretty things you see" he explained.

Caroline involuntary bit her bottom lip and blushed at the double meaning behind his words and her mind instantly replayed the morning when he called her beautiful.

"Don't tell me you're a maiden?" he asked, as his eyes widened in shock as he noticed the way she was chewing on her bottom lip at his words.

"Far from it your highness" she replied with a knowing smirk.

He smiled at her words "Well then, follow me" he stretched out his hand in front of her and she took it with a smile as he escorted her down the halls.

He showed her to his room which was more than obvious considering that since all the doors in the castle was a dark chocolate wooden color, his was a very light wooden color. Kol nodded and left her with a smile, one that Caroline smiled to herself at, she liked to make people smile.

She entered his room and gasped as she took in the appearance of it. The entire room was bright, but much clustered, the walls were the same color as the doors, the floor had a large rug on it, and she took off her shoes at the doorway and held them in her hands before she entered, almost falling to her knees at the softness of the deep red rug. The bed was straight in front of her, it was wooden, a dark brown color, and the sheets were pure white, not cream; they looked like silk, but they also looked like velvet. To her left was a closet, a giant closet with double doors, it was white, as if it was painted she concluded. She turned to her right and noticed numerous paintings scattered in a pile around a canvas. There was a stool in front of that canvas but it was not facing her. She gently rested her shoes down and made her way towards it, recalling his request earlier for her opinion on a painting; she realized that he must have been talking about.

Once she made her way around the painting, she smiled at the memory.

It was a well painted portrait of her wearing the veil and the dress as she was being questioned by the Queen, when she had a smirk on her face she presume, noticing the pure amusement in her eyes. She looked intriguing and mysterious and she loved it a lot.

She looked around her at the other paintings and noticed that he was not an organized man. She decided to pack the paintings up neatly; it might give him more room for more.

She began gathering the paintings one by one and pack them in columns neatly to the left of his bed. Once she was finished, she smiled to herself. Then she noticed the clothing that was carelessly lying around the room.

Making sure that she didn't mix the dirty clothing with the clean clothing, she smelt them all; all of them with the sweet musky scent that sent chill down her spine. They were all clean; thankfully, she folded them and decided to just leave them on the bed, not wanting to invade his privacy by going into his wardrobe without permission.

Once the room was clean to her liking, she smiled and turned on her heel, grabbing her shoes and exited the room, she put her shoes on and close the door lightly, making sure to lock it before placing the key securely in her pockets and heading back to her room.

That night, Klaus returned to his room without visiting Caroline, after a long debate with his thoughts in the carriage, he came to the conclusion that she was asleep by now and went to his room. He noticed that is room was well tidy, including his paintings. He noticed them well packed in the left corner of the room and smiled. It did give him more room to place future paintings he mused.

He noticed the folded clothing on his bed and he was confused, he wondered why she didn't rest them in the closet like his other maids do but decided to ask her about it another time, he picked them up and rested them in the wardrobe and started to rid himself of his clothing, throwing them carelessly on the ground with a smirk, giving himself a reason to go to her tomorrow again.

He fell back on his bed in a chemise shirt and trousers and mentally scolded himself, he was the monstrous hybrid who kills for sport and thinks of mere humans as nothing but a meal, yet he can't get this one girl out of his mind, her face, her beautiful, sweet, innocent face consumed his thoughts for the entire day, he could not even concentrate listening to the King of the Fell Kingdom and his suggestions, he was picturing her laughing in his head. Her confidence, the mere fact that she was not afraid of him, the most dangerous person on this planet, intrigued him.

The next morning Klaus went to her chambers, the intention to storm in there and act as if she had done something wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, instead of pushing the doors open as he did yesterday, he simply knocked.

She welcomed him with a bright smile, her hair damp and a different color dress from yesterday but the same design, her eyes were more blue than before and a curtsy before she opened the door wider to allow him to enter. He gave her a smile before entering the room as she closed the door behind him.

She looked more beautiful than yesterday he thought.

"Is there something wrong your highness?" she asked, confused by his visit but as his personal maid, she did need to know what he needed done for the day.

"I noticed that you left the clothing on my bed, were you afraid to put them in my wardrobe?" he asked, hands folded behind his back and a smirk on his face as he noticed the light shade of pink her cheeks had.

"No, but I do not go though people's belongings without their permission" she replied with a shy smile, why was she feeling shy, she was never shy, never.

"Well, do put them there next time, my clothing that I wore yesterday is in my room" she informed him, hoping that he wouldn't have to spell it out for her; he doubted that, she seemed like a smart woman.

"I will get them and wash them for you, your highness" she nodded.

"Thank you" he nodded and turned around, afraid that if he starred at her again, he was sure he wasn't leaving that room again and he needed to leave the castle to prevent him from being attached to her.

"Your highness?" she called, leaning her head sideways as he stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his head to the side, not enough to see his face but just to indicate that he was listening.

"The painting is beautiful, I love it" she smiled and Klaus smiled in victory before heading towards the door and escaping from her presence.

For the rest of the week that is what Klaus did, left the palace for the entire day, leaving his clothing for her to pick up, although he could have done that on his own, he wanted her presence in his room, he only allows himself to see her in the mornings and her presence gave him a warmth he enjoyed.

He always went to The Duchess's mansion and spent equal time with her and the Salvatore brothers, he mostly spent his time with her sometimes but no one was complaining, he was taking in her appearance; she had her mother's hair and her smile he realized. She also had her mother's grace.

After five days had passed, he decided that he would surprise Elizabeth with a gift, her daughter, he might not want to admit it but she treats him like a son and he was grateful for it.

He got up, took a bath, got dressed and went to Rebekah's dress maker and ordered her to find one of Rebekah's old dresses and went to Caroline's room immediately, knocking three times before greeting her with a smile as she curtsy with a welcoming smile and allowed him in.

"I will go to your room and get your clothing your highness, is there anything else you would like for me to do for you today" she asked, as she always asked him every morning.

"Actually there's been a change of plans, you are coming with me today" he smiled at her surprising facial features.

"Me" she pointed to herself "But I can't your highness, I'm needed here…"

"Whose maid are you?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest and smirked at her.

"I am his highness's humble servant" she replied, confused by his question.

"Then when I say that you are joining me, it was not a request" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded "Very well your highness" she curtsy and lowered her gaze.

He turned on his heel "Follow me"

She shot her head up to him as he continued walking towards the door and she blinked twice before following behind his footsteps.

He walk down the familiar hallway, passing the stairs that lead to the bottom floor and straight to the other end of the hallway and turned to his left and ran down a flight of stairs, to realize that she was on the bottom floor but in a different part of the palace.

Then again, this is a palace, not a house.

She walked down a rather large hallway behind Klaus and immediately noticed the Queen walking down towards them, Klaus grinned at his sister and she welcomed him with a smile.

He gave her a quick hug and she scowled at him.

"You are supposed to bow before me Nik" she whined.

"Rebekah, darling sister, I love and respect your position in this palace but you have my word that I will rip my own heart from my chest before I bow to you" he told her with a devilish smirk.

She huffed and stomp her foot on the ground, like a little girl who didn't get what she wanted.

She kept her head down though, not meeting the Queen's eyes as she curtsy, waiting for her to give her further instructions to rise.

Rebekah shook her head at Klaus and noticed the foreign girl standing behind him with her head lower and she was dressed like a maid, but Rebekah has never seen this maid before.

""Raise your head" she commanded.

She raised her head slowly and looked into the Rebekah's eyes.

"Who are you, what is your name?" she asked, looking at her astonishing beauty.

"I am the new housemaid, my name is Caroline" she replied.

"Caroline" she repeated in realization "I didn't recognize you without the cloth wrapped over your head, I apologize about that by the way, I have a strange sense of humor" she chuckled lightly.

"No need to apologize, I am more than happy to amuse her highness" she shrugged off.

Rebekah smiled and turns to Klaus "My dress maker is searching for an old dress of mine and I'm wondering why?" she asked, glancing at both Caroline and Klaus.

"I'm going out and I'm taking Caroline with me" he replied nonchalantly.

She nodded and smiled "Nik, Caroline" she nodded at them both before walking past them

"He just asked me to borrow one of my old dresses, I'm wondering why" she said, repeating the question in her head.

He continued on his journey which was short because just dress doors down from the previous standing position was the queen's dress maker who had the most beautiful dress laid out on the table in front of her while she packed the other dresses back in the little room in the corner of the room.

Klaus approached the dress and grabbed it off the table and handed it to her "Wear this, I'll be downstairs at the carriage waiting" and he left her with the dress in her hands.

She turned around slowly, gaping at the doorway in which Klaus had exited from and then finally glaring at the dressmaker who was not at her side.

"Come on, I'll help you in it"

There was a reason Caroline hated those complicated dresses with so many laces that they made your head spin, the laces did more than make her head spin, she had a light pounding headache trying to stay still but the woman tugged on her corset which was another reason Caroline hated these dresses and Caroline winched as the corset was pulled tighter to her body.

Soon the dress maker made her final alterations as the dress was slighter bigger than her but now it fit her perfectly. Caroline wished she could see herself at the moment because she felt beautiful.

The dressmaker then went to her table and pulled out a drawer, pulling out a pair of white gloves, signaling her to put them on as she then disappeared into the room inside her room where she had packed the rest dresses, Caroline heard loud rustling and crashing as if something hit the floor until the woman came out of the room with a white laced parasol in her hand and handed it to Caroline. She then brushed out Caroline's hair straight down, not bothering to do much with it as she looked beautiful the dressmaker thought.

"You're done" she chimed and Caroline stood up and spun around to face the woman.

The woman pulled back slightly and smiled "My god you look stunning" she smiled.

Caroline smiled at her "What is your name?" Caroline asked.

"Marie" she replied.

"Thank you Marie" Caroline nodded and left the room. She remembered the path she walked on her way here and she followed that same path back to a place in the castle that she knew well.

He stood near the carriage and looked around; he even looked at the front view of the palace, hoping to see her coming but he didn't see her. Suddenly, a gust of wind rushed passes him, as a vampire, it didn't make him cold, but a shiver ran down his spine, then there was complete silence, then, the giant doors creaked open loudly, so loud that it was as if that was the only sound he heard and let a woman out. When his eyes saw the dress, he knew it was her, this made him very happy. She held an umbrella in one hand. She turned around and saw the prince starring at her. She completely froze in shock. Then she swallowed her fear and gracefully walked along the stoned pathway towards him. She felt as if she was floating along the pathway as the dress did not showing any foot movements. She then approached the prince slowly and gracefully curtsied before him, and then she slowly lifted her head and smiled.

"Marie had to make some alterations…" she stated.

"Who's Marie?" he asked, slightly confused.

"The dressmaker" she replied and Klaus nodded, intrigued that even after the hundreds of years that has passed; he still never knew that woman's name until now.

"You look absolutely mesmerizing" he said, eyes raking her entire form.

"Thank you your highness" she replied.

"Please" the prince said, as he escorted her into the carriage.

Just when she was about to step up into the carriage, the prince held her hand and helped her into the carriage. Her heart started to race but she tried with all her might not to look at him. She let go of his hand slowly and sat at one side of the carriage and calmed her heart down. He then entered the carriage and signaled them to start their journey.

He sat on one side of the carriage and she sat on the opposite side. They stayed completely silent for half of the journey; she finally broke the silence with a long awaited question.

"Forgive my lack of education but I do not know your name, if you don't mind, may I ask for your name?" she kindly asked, batting her eyelashes towards him unintentionally.

"You don't have to apologize. Niklaus is the name my father gave me, only Rebekah and Kol call me Nik but everyone else calls me…"

"Klaus" she ended his sentence, putting the pieces together. She figured that since the Queen and Prince Kol referred to him by the first three letters of his name, everyone else would refer to him as the rest of the letter which all spell out Klaus.

He smirked "Call me whatever you choose, Nik, Klaus but please, not Niklaus" he winched at the sound of his full name.

"But I like your full name" she didn't mean to pout but she did.

He smirked at her pout, he hated when Elijah referred to him by that name but he didn't know how it out sound from her sweet lips.

"Very well then, but in private please"

She nodded

"I would be more comfortable if I called you by your birth name" she asked, hoping that he would agree.

He nodded "Now I'll ask you a question, where did you get your beauty from, your mother I presume?"

"Yes, my mother is much more beautiful than myself" she claimed.

"I doubt that" he smirked "Do you have any friends, you must have the entire kingdom after you" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I like prefer to be by myself most of the time; I have a limited amount of friends" she replied, as their faces flashed through her mind and put a smile upon her face

The smooth road disappeared when she suddenly felt he carriage run across stones and rocks that made the carriage ride very uncomfortable. After a few minutes, the carriage stopped and the doors opened. We had arrived at the Duchess's Mansion.

* * *

**It's 3am where I live, for the first time I was Ustreaming with Jay Sean, the love of my life, but he doesnt know it yet and I'm going to bed, which means I'm going and watch a movie on my phone lol. I hate sitting on this chair, my ass hurts.**

**The Reviews from the guests are amazing I love you all.**

**There are errors, I'm tired, work with me here...**

**Justine, short and sweet, I love it, waiting for your review :)**

**MayteSalvatore: No comment, just...No comment you are amazing I love you!**

**Now for the Summary for the high school fic "Change of Heart" (I'm working on changing the title)**

_For two people who has hated each other for as long as they can remember, now she's a senior and even he cannot change her mood today, he will not spoil her day today, but his sudden change of heart leaves Caroline having feelings for him that she never thought she could have for him._


End file.
